Caesar's Regret
by ExtReme-Rain17
Summary: Caesar remembers the time that give him the biggest mistake of his life.


This my new Caesar/Rex story but this time it's non yaoi. IT's Bro fluff but This is happen ending of an 2 episodes. Can you guess them?

Generatot Rex is owned by Man of Action while Joshua belongs to me.

* * *

><p><span>Title:<span> Caesar's Regret

Summary: After the episode written in sand, Rex was having awful nightmare about his older brother killing him, But Rex sometimes forgets he always has his older brother by his side. But which made Caesar think about his horrible mistake of his life

Rating: K-T. (Bro fluff and Angst)

_"Do not place your trust in César. He's not the man you believe him to be." _Those were the last words that Van Kleiss said to Rex. That's been bugging him for a while.

Ever since they have unwanted truce in the desert, and the truth about the ZAG-RS was created by Caesar, his older brother. Not only that Caesar's "Creation" nearly killed him thrice.

Another peaceful night at Providence base, the eerily silence added contrast to the scene.

At Rex's sanctuary, Rex sleeping peacefully in his room while Bobo is sleeping in his hammock. But Rex began to move in his sleep, He was having dream.

_Rex's dream:_

_He was in a deep ocean of his self-consciousness, He was lying down letting his tension and trying to swim a little deeper. _

"_Whoa, Where am I?" Rex questioned himself._

"_You are in the ocean of your thoughts." A voice said._

"_Ocean of my thoughts? Who are you?" Rex began to question but the voice didn't reply he saw a blinding flash of light then the light covered him._

_When the light fades away, He's in a plain on a bright sunny day, with beautiful flowering buds that was blown by the sunny winds. He breathes in the fresh fragrance and exhaled. "Wow." Rex let his body fall then landed softly because of the soft flowers._

"_This place is amazing." Rex thought as he smiled in so much happiness._

_But all of a sudden, the skies turn pitch black then the plain began to crack which causes Rex to immediately stand up then began to run. But the plain shattered like delicate pieces of glass. _

"_AAAAAAAHHHH!" Rex began to cry in agony, but he was silence when to random hands clenched at Rex's throat._

_Rex was suffering pain in his throat, He kept his eyes closed imagining that his pain is gone, the grip was so tight, no air was able to past through his mouth. Then He let out a loud cry but it lasted for 10 seconds. _

_Rex can't take much more pain, He demandingly wants to know who's suffocating him, He hesitantly opens his left eye, and his vision was a bit blurry, he finally recognizes the figure, it was his older brother, Caesar._

"_Why …Caesar…Why?" Rex began to form tears in his eyes, His head is starting to fill with questions. Why would He strangle his little brother? Did I do something that made him very angry? And Am-I Just a bot-_

_Rex coughed blood before he can finish his thoughts. "I want you out of my life, Rex." Caesar angrily said to his little brother. "It's time for you to say, adios Rex." Caesar was about to do a final strangle that would be enough to kill him._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"_

_End of Dream:_

Rex finally wakes up from his horrible nightmare; He began to breath faster and gasping He raised hands and holds his throat, touching his face, as he sighed in relief but a single tear rolls in his cheeks as he remember the pain he felt, and Caesar's cold stare, a stare of a heartless killer.

Rex covers his face with his hand and began to cry, He never had a horrible nightmare this ever since he insulted a rabbit EVO attacked him for 2 weeks.

"_Mijo?"_

Rex immediately stops his sobbing as his ears hear the deep and familiar voice. He didn't remember turning on the lights as he removes his hands and looks at Caesar who unintentionally enters the room and turning the lights on.

Rex began to hesitate to trust his brother, so he didn't react at all.

Caesar went inside and close the door approaches his brother and sat on the bed, the without warning, Rex immediately hugs his brothers waist and continued crying. Caesar pats Rex's soft hair trying to bring a little pain away.

"Caesar…Why, would you this to me." Rex asked his brother between his sniveling.

"Hm? " Caesar didn't have a clue on what Rex just said.

"You don't know…" Rex slowly becomes very agitated. "YOU TRY TO KILL ME!"Rex shout in front of his brother which made Caesar shocked, Rex turned away from Caesar and continued crying.

Caesar was still in shock by Rex's word, like a tape recorder, recorded and hearing it all over again. Yet he feels so guilty, putting his work first than his younger brother. Then again he is working after hours trying his best keep his job and hopefully becoming ascent to Providence.

Caesar leans closer to his brother giving him a hug from behind, which made Rex, flinched.

"Let go off me." Rex muttered under his breathe.

"No." Caesar replied as he began to tighten his grip.

"Let go off me!" Rex agitated and began to squirm around trying to escape Caesar's Vice-like gripped.

The two brothers began to wrestle each other in the bed, Rex heard and angry growl from his older brother. They started to make noise that almost woke up Bobo.

"Could keep it down chief, I'm trying to sleep here." Bobo turned to his hammock to get some peace and quiet.

Rex heard Bobo's request, but he didn't realize that he was wrestling his brother. They wrestled a little while fighting for dominance soon Caesar got the upper hand pinning him to Rex's bed. Obviously, because Caesar is much bigger and stronger physically.

Caesar began to look at me with his brown eyes as sweat dripped on his face. Rex looks directly at Caesar's eyes.

"Go ahead, Do your worst." Rex dared his brother to do the worst thing that Caesar could do to him.

But Caesar responded to Rex when his body leans closer to his brother into a hug. Rex gasped by Caesar's responded. But Caesar's warmth overwhelmed him and finally giving his older brother a hug and began crying.

Caesar broke the hug and looks at his crying little brother, He smiled how this moment is nostalgic it is. Remembering how little Rex was crying while trying to do his first steps. After a trip to memory lane, Caesar leans closer to his little brother almost in a kissing distance. Rex blushed because his face was closed to his brothers. Caesar sticks his tongue out and licked Rex's tears away, leaving a salty taste in Caesar's tongue.

Rex was dumbfounded and still sobbing. "But…Why?"

"I would never kill my brother." Caesar said as his fondled Rex's soft hair. "Because, you're my brother and Brothers don't hurt each other." Caesar said that made Rex gasped in Caesar's words.

Caesar hugs his brother closer to his body. Rex's head is buried under Caesar's chest. "You know something Rex? This brings back memories."

"Memories?"

"Yeah, you always went to my bed when you were little when you have nightmares and you always asked me to hug you when you were cold." Caesar's eyes soften as his nostalgia kicks in.

Rex didn't respond to those words, assuming they were just lies trying to convince he was his brother. "You know Rex." Caesar interrupted Rex's thoughts. "If you want me out of your life, I'll do it for you." Caesar began to talk seriously. "I'll leave Providence and forget about us, if that makes you happy Rex, Then I'm happy." Caesar trying to stay strong as single tear began to flow out from his cheek.

"What will it be Rex? You want me in here or do you want to get out of your sight?" Caesar made him choose that leaves Rex stunned.

Rex began to look up all the scenarios relating to Caesar. There are Pros and Cons. Pros: He could have the chance to learn about his past and they could finally spend time with each other at the same time remembering his past. and Cons: He will never learn his past and His previous past is just distant memory, and He'll be just be plain miserable after knowing all they had spent together is just a lie.

"I want you in my life Caesar." Rex finally answered to his brother.

"What?" Caesar didn't realize his hermano's answered.

"I want you in my life Caesar." Rex admitted the truth. "I'm not just used to you yet." Rex looks at Caesar as a stranger because of his amnesia.

Caesar gave Rex a reassuring smile. "Okay, I'll try to create a machine that will restore your memory."

Rex chuckled "I can't wait." Rex finally has his hopes up that he can finally remember his past. Then Rex and Caesar snooze off to their sleep.

* * *

><p>Caesar entered his lab and felt absolutely guilty after Rex Try to escape his mind controlling device which he destroyed.<p>

"You just formed a line in the sand bro!" Rex's last words then he finally escapes out of Providence.

Caesar started to form tears in his eyes because he feels that He was absolutely angry at him.

"I'm so stupid!" Caesar cursed himself for being the worst brother to Rex. He never seen Rex this much hatred in his eyes. He was stupid to let his work to be his first priority than his little brother.

Caesar crossed his arms in the table and finally cried. So much regret. "I'm sorry, truly, sincerely sorry mijo." Caesar muttered under his breath having little chance to be forgiven by his little brother.

**End**

* * *

><p>Caesar: Joshua!<p>

Joshua: Hm?

Caesar: Why did you made me the bad guy in this fanfic?

Joshua: Well, In my defense, You were the on who try to force him to do what Black Knight says.

Caesar: *Emo Corner* Rex hates me.

Moss: Serves you right being a bad brother to Rex.

Please Review. Criticism is also welcomed. :3


End file.
